A nouveau
by histoirede
Summary: Un accident amène Oishi à redécouvrir sa vie sous une nouvelle perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : A nouveau

Disclaimer : Tezuka et Oishi appatiennent à Konomi Takeshi

1.

Je m'appelle Oishi Shûichirô, j'ai 15 ans.

En fait je suis né le 30 avril. Ca fait de moi un taureau. Et mon groupe sanguin est O.

Je suis en troisième et je vis avec mes parents et ma petite sœur.

Ce que j'aime ? Les poissons, j'en ai dans deux aquariums différents dans ma chambre. J'aime aussi la natation, mais mon sport favori est le tennis.

D'ailleurs je suis le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de mon collège. Un joueur de doubles.

Ce sont en gros les informations que j'ai pu recevoir, en deux semaines.

Oh, bien sûr, on m'en a dit bien d'autres : les prénoms de mes cousins, le chemin pour aller en cours et mon goût prononcé pour les karaage, mais il faut savoir se limiter.

Ca fait deux semaines.

Que je me suis réveillé.

A vrai dire, je n'ai dormi que deux jours, mais ce réveil-là a été dur.

Le constat à mon réveil était :

- beaucoup d'hématomes sur le flanc gauche qui commençaient déjà à prendre de jolies couleurs et qui me font encore bien mal deux semaines après

- une paralysie de deux doigts de la main gauche, heureusement pas les plus utiles *pas très envie de me faire opérer, mais le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas encore certain que ce soit une obligation*

- un traumatisme crânien engendrant de nombreux vomissements (qui se sont heureusement arrêtés au bout de deux jours environ) et une perte de mémoire massive.

C'est bien cet élément-là le plus gênant. Je ne me souviens plus du tout des gens, ou des situations que j'ai vécues. Bizarrement je suis encore capable d'écrire ou de résoudre une équation, même si je suis incapable de dire en quelles circonstances j'ai appris à faire ça. Et à côté de ça j'ai été incapable de reconnaître ma mère à mon réveil.

On m'a dit d'être confiant, que ça reviendrait. Que ça revenait souvent dans le même genre de cas.

A vrai dire, je suis confiant, même si je me contente très bien de la vie que j'ai.

Bien sûr, il faut que je réapprenne à quel point ma petite sœur peut être énervante quand on la contredit, mais ça n'a pas été désagréable de se réveiller et de se découvrir une vie pour le moins sympathique.

C'est un peu comme si ça ne faisait que deux semaines que je les connaissais, mais j'adore déjà mes parents (et ma petite sœur aussi).

Et puis ma mère fait de ces karaage.

En plus, je suis le vice-capitaine d'une équipe de sport qui a remporté le tournoi national cet été. Il y aurait de quoi être fier, mais on m'a dit que j'étais d'un naturel modeste. Je suis encore en train de me demander si c'est feint ou naturel.

Parce que bon, je suis plutôt fier d'avoir remporté les nationales, même si je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je ne prends peut-être pas cette perte de mémoire assez sérieusement.

En fait j'ai cherché un journal quelque part dans ma chambre pour voir si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée d'écrire ma biographie avant l'accident, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

_______________________________

Aujourd'hui, j'ai redécouvert un petit appareil qui m'a fait me poser l'une ou l'autre question. Mon téléphone portable.

D'ailleurs je suis allé demander à ma mère, vu qu'elle reste avec moi toute la journée depuis mon accident.

A vrai dire, elles étaient simples, mes questions : je voulais juste savoir qui étaient les gens dont j'avais les numéros en mémoire.

D'après ma mère, et parmi ceux qu'elle connaissait, le répertoire se constituait de numéros appartenant à :

- ma famille

- des camarades de classe

- des camarades de club

- deux magasins où j'achetais des trucs pour mes poissons.

De là, j'ai déduit :

- que j'aime les liste à tirets (c'est beau de redécouvrir les petits éléments de sa personnalité propre)

- que je suis grave au point d'avoir le numéro de magasins d'accessoires pour aquarium en mémoire dans mon portable.

Ma mère a tout de même pu me donner des détails sur trois personnes qu'elle pensait être proches de moi (je vous épargne les tirets).

Kikumaru Eiji est mon partenaire de doubles. Il est venu plusieurs fois à la maison. C'est un garçon rieur et enjoué, avec qui je m'entends apparemment plus que bien. Ma mère doit dire des quelques matchs qu'elle nous a vus jouer ensemble qu'elle a trouvé que nous formions une très bonne équipe. D'ailleurs on nous appelle la Golden Pair.

(On veut vraiment me faire croire que je suis modeste et que je me laisse appeler "golden" ?)

Tezuka Kunimitsu est aussi un ami du club. C'en est même le capitaine. Apparemment, je m'entends très bien avec lui depuis notre première année de collège, et lui aussi est venu plusieurs fois à la maison, surtout pour que l'on révise ensemble. De plus, il prend le même bus que moi pour aller en cours, et nous faisons fréquemment le chemin ensemble. D'après ma mère, c'est un garçon calme à l'air très sérieux, et elle ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Par contre, elle doit dire qu'il n'est pas capitaine du club de tennis pour rien et qu'il est très très impressionnant sur un court de tennis.

Harada Emi est une camarade de classe. En fait, nous sommes tous les deux délégués, et, elle aussi, fait partie des gens que j'ai déjà ramenés à la maison. Comme c'est d'ailleurs la seule fille dans le cas, ma mère se demande si ce n'est pas ma petite amie, mais c'est juste une supposition.

A cette déclaration, j'ai quand même senti mon cœur se serrer, parce que si j'avais vraiment une petite amie et que je l'eus oubliée, ç'aurait été... triste, non ? En plus ça lui aurait sûrement fait de la peine...

En tout cas, les trois ont appelé à diverses reprises pour prendre des nouvelles pendant ma convalescence, ainsi que d'autres amis.

Vu mon état, le docteur avait tout d'abord interdit des visites hors de la famille. Surtout de la part d'autres enfants de mon âge.

Apparemment, ça peut être mauvais dans certains cas.

Pourtant, hier, il a déclaré que je pouvais tenter de voir plus de monde. Apparemment, je ne prenais pas ma perte de mémoire de façon traumatisante et je n'allais pas me trouver mal en présence d'autant de personnes me connaissant mais que je ne connaissais pas.

J'ai demandé à mes parents à retourner en cours. Si j'allais revoir mes amis, je voulais tous les voir. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait ma -probable- petite amie, combien Tezuka Kunimitsu pouvait être bon au tennis et si les gens m'appelaient vraiment Golden Quelque chose.

J'avais l'aval du docteur et mes parents savaient qu'au moindre problème, je n'aurais qu'à rentrer à la maison, ce qui fait que j'ai eu l'autorisation.

Dans quelques jours, je pourrais retourner en cours.

________________________________

Mes parents ont prévenu l'établissement. Mon professeur principal ainsi que l'entraîneur du club ont fait passer le mot de mon accident et de ses conséquences auprès de mes petits camarades, avec le mot d'ordre de ne pas me harceler.

Trouver l'école n'a pas été si facile que ça.

Le plan de mon père était à moitié faux, mais il m'a suffi de suivre quelques élèves portant le même uniforme que moi.

Je me demandais sincèrement qui je pouvais connaître ou pas, quels étaient mes amis, mes ennemis... Avais-je seulement des ennemis ? D'après ma famille, je suis un garçon tellement aimé que c'en est dur à croire...

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école que j'entendis le cri fatidique que j'attendais.

- Oishi ! Ca va mieux ?

Quelqu'un qui me connaissait.

Etait-ce mon partenaire de doubles ? Ou bien le fameux capitaine inébranlable ?

Je me tournais vers le garçon, qui était un peu plus petit que moi, avec les cheveux d'un noir brillant.

- Euh...

Vu le nombre de personnes dans le collège, j'avais une chance sur 500 de trouver le bon nom du premier coup.

J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à quoi dire dans ce cas-là.

- Tu vas être en retard si tu ne t'actives pas ! On a Satô en première heure !

Ah, Satô-sensei, c'était un de mes professeurs, on m'avait dit.

Au même moment, je réalisai n'avoir aucune idée d'où se trouvait ma salle de classe.

- Euh... hmm...

Tout à coup, le jeune homme face à moi sembla avoir un éclair de génie.

- C'est vrai que tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Je rougis légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Hmm. Oui. Je... en fait je ne sais plus où est notre classe.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Viens avec moi. Mais dépêche-toi, le prof qu'on a en première heure est un monstre.

Ah ben ça c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Je suivis tout de même le garçon, me décidant à formuler une autre question.

- Tu... euh... tu...

- Itô Keisuke. Je suis ton voisin de classe.

- Euh... enchanté ?

Il répondit en riant à nouveau, lâchant un "moi de même" avant que nous n'entrions dans la classe.

Nous n'étions pas les premiers, et bien sûr mon entrée attira l'attention.

Surtout quand Itô Keisuke cria "Oishi est revenu", en fait.

Je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire dans une telle situation.

- Alors tu vas mieux ?

- Euh... oui.

- Takahashi-sensei a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, c'est vrai ?

- C'est... c'est vrai.

- Comment tu vas faire pour suivre les cours ???

- Euh... je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai appris. Juste euh... pas de ce que j'ai vécu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

- ... hein ?

Les questions fusaient et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer sans savoir pourquoi.

Au bout de trois questions auxquelles je n'avais pas répondu, pourtant, le brouhaha arriva à une halte, et les élèves s'écartèrent légèrement de moi, réalisant qu'on leur avait dit la veille de ne pas me harceler à mon retour.

Il était temps de prendre la parole !

J'avais remporté les nationales, j'avais une (probable) petite amie charmante, j'étais un Golden Truc-bidule... je pouvais prendre la parole devant le reste de ma classe !

- Je... euh... vous... vous pourriez juste me rappeler vos noms ? Je... enfin, je ne les retiendrai peut-être pas tous aujourd'hui, mais je vais faire un effort !

Tout le monde ou presque se mit à rire.

- Hayashi Makoto.

- Kurata Junko.

- Katsuragi Jin.

- Harada Emi.

Ah, ma probable petite amie.

Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais pas extraordinaire.

Mais elle devait être adorable pour être ma petite amie. Si elle l'était. Pour sûr je me jouais déjà un film.

En tout cas, je répondais à tout le monde avec un sourire, tâchant de me rappeler le maximum, quand notre professeur entra et tout le monde courut à sa place. Sauf moi qui ne savais plus où elle était.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je réalisais qu'Itô Keisuke était assis près de la fenêtre et que j'étais censé être son voisin. Effectivement, une place était libre à côté de lui, et je m'y assis rapidement.

Le cours commença et se révéla être ennuyeux à mourir.

Je prenais des notes, en sachant que de toute façon, personne ne s'attendait à ce que mes résultats scolaires ne brillent après mon accident.

Je découvrais cependant bien vite que tous les cours n'étaient pas comme ça, même si les interclasses étaient à tous les coups bien plus intéressants.

Je réalisais aussi qu'au final j'étais quelqu'un de plus discret que ce que je pensais. Et de moins confiant.

Etre le centre de l'attention pouvait être agréable, mais me mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma perte de mémoire ou quoi que ce soit, mais je rougis facilement, et bafouille plutôt que de contredire quelqu'un.

Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, le repas de midi arriva. Ma mère m'avais préparé un bentô et mes camarades de classe s'étaient en partie assemblés autour de moi, me posant encore des questions... et répondant aux miennes.

Je découvrais quels avaient été mes meilleurs amis dans ma classe. J'avais vite deviné aux conversations que Harada Emi et Itô Keisuke devaient être ceux dont j'étais le plus proche, mais d'autres étaient venus s'asseoir avec nous. Peut-être des amis proches, peut-être juste des camarades curieux de mon état.

C'est là que je l'aperçus.

A la porte.

Un garçon grand, brun, qui me regardait fixement avec un air sévère.

Il devait me connaître, vu qu'il me regardait très clairement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il entre, si c'était un de mes amis, mais il quitta le pas de la porte au bout de quelques instants.

- Euh... vous avez vu le garçon à la porte, celui avec des lunettes ?

- Hmm. C'était Tezuka-kun.

Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu. La légende du club de tennis.

Pourquoi il n'était pas rentré, alors ? Ou alors...

- Tezuka... Tezuka Kunimitsu ? Celui du club de tennis ?

- Celui-là même.

- ... je croyais qu'on était amis.

- Mais vous l'êtes.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a regardé avec cet air sévère sans dire un mot alors qu'il ne m'a pas vu depuis environ un mois ?

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

- Tezuka-kun a toujours cette tête. Et il parle peu.

- ... quand même. Pourquoi il est parti ?

- Bah... il a peut-être vu que tu allais bien. On nous a dit il y a trois jours que tu allais bientôt revenir. Il est venu chaque jour à la pause déjeuner pour voir si tu étais là.

- ... ah.

Je trouvais tout de même son attitude étrange.

- Quelqu'un sait dans quelle classe il est ?

- 3e1.

- Vous croyez qu'il va le prendre mal si je vais lui parler ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Ben ?

- Tu sais, Oishi, personne ne le connaît vraiment à part toi, ici. Mais à te croire, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'antipathique.

- ... ça me rassure, ça.

Harada Emi me fit un léger sourire.

- Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est peut-être intimidé par ton retour, c'est tout.

- Hmm.

Je me levai, me dirigeant vers la porte quand tout à coup, mon cerveau réalisa quelque chose.

Je me tournai vers mes camarades.

- Euh... la

- A droite, trois classes plus loin !

Apparemment, Itô Keisuke trouvait que mon manque d'orientation était définitivement matière à rire.

(Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens des kanji et pas d'où est ma salle de classe, aussi ? Ca me paraît très illogique, tout ça.)

Sur le chemin, je ne croisai qu'une seule personne, qui ne m'adressa pas la parole, ce qui quelque part me rassura.

Une seule retrouvaille à la fois serait suffisante.

Je rentrai dans la salle des 3e1 et n'eus aucun mal à le repérer, assis vers le milieu, en train de lire un livre.

Je m'approchai, un peu hésitant, et il repéra mon arrivée avant que je ne lui adresse la parole.

Il posa son livre, mais ne dit rien.

... ah ben, c'était un sacré ami que j'avais là.

- Je... euh...

Comment je devais l'appeler ? Je me décidai pourtant rapidement.

- Euh... Tezuka-kun.

- ... hmm ?

- Je, euh... je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à la porte de ma classe. Tu... euh... on a dû te dire pour mon accident.

- ... oui.

................. arg.

- Et que, euh... j'ai perdu la mémoire. Mais... on m'a dit que nous étions amis alors je me suis dit que.............

C'était le moment où interrompre ma phrase, vu que je ne savais pas comment la finir, mais il semblait que Tezuka-kun (vu que j'avais penché pour cette option pour l'appeler) était muet comme une carpe.

- Tu... euh... je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien entendu.

C'était la plus longue phrase qui était sortie de sa bouche.

Je tirai une chaise et m'assis rapidement, observant ce garçon qui était censé être mon ami.

- Tu... alors... on s'entend bien ?

- ... oui.

- Tu parles toujours aussi peu ?

- ... souvent, oui. Excuse-moi.

- Ah non, pardon... c'est juste que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca fait ça à tous les gens qui ne me connaissent pas.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette déclaration.

Est-ce que pour lui je ne valais plus rien si je n'avais plus de mémoire ? Ou alors je n'étais plus le même ?

- Je... pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

J'esquissai un mouvement alors que je réalisais que Tezuka Kunimitsu redeviendrait mon ami quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire, et sûrement pas avant.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me relever et restai à ma place.

- Pardon. Je... Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire dans une situation pareille.

- Euh... est-ce que... est-ce qu'on s'était fâchés avant mon accident ?

- ... non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu donnais cette impression.

La main de Tezuka-kun quitta mon épaule.

- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

... tout porte à croire que je suis d'un naturel généreux.

- ... hmm. Je... ça ne te dérange pas que je te pose quelques questions ?

- Non.

- On est de très bons amis ?

- ... très. En tout cas tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ose espérer que c'est... enfin, que c'était réciproque.

Ah ben tiens, je l'avais bien choisi, mon meilleur ami.

Tout de même, je lui offris un sourire, au moins pour le féliciter d'une phrase aussi longue.

- Depuis le début du collège, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Par le club ?

- C'est ça.

- Et nous sommes champions nationaux.

Tezuka-kun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- ... oui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est très important.

- ... tu as pleuré quand tu as tenu la coupe.

- ... non.

- Si.

- Je suis si sensible que ça ?

- ... hmm. Disons que tu es un peu émotif. Et tu tiens beaucoup de choses à coeur. Comme ce titre national.

- Ah ?

- Hmm...

- C'est dommage de ne pas se souvenir des matchs, alors...

- Oui, ils étaient mémorables.

Je poussai un léger soupir, me sentant un peu mal.

Au final, Tezuka-kun n'était peut-être pas si désagréable. Peut-être juste un peu laconique.

Mais il me faisait regretter ma mémoire. Il me faisait regretter le fait d'être inhabitué à son manque cruel de choses à dire encore plus que d'avoir oublié les matchs qui nous avaient faits champions, en fait.

Un petit silence s'installa, et Tezuka en profita pour boire une gorgée de la bouteille de thé qui traînait sur sa table.

C'est là que je réalisai.

- Tezuka-kun, tu es gaucher ?

Pendant une seconde, je crus lire une expression peinée dans ses yeux.

Je me ravisai aussitôt. Son expression n'avait pas changé, j'imaginais des choses.

- ... hmm.

- C'est connu que les gauchers sont forts au tennis ! On en a d'autres dans l'équipe ?

- ... un.

- Qui ?

- Echizen.

- Le garçon en première année, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

La sonnerie de fin de la pause-déjeuner retentit et je me levai pour retourner dans ma classe.

- ... Oishi.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon nom dans sa bouche.

Enfin, la première fois depuis l'accident.

Quelque part, je me disais que ce son était familier... que mon nom avait sa place, quand il était prononcé par lui.

Pour la première fois, je voulais bien croire que Tezuka-kun avait été... mon meilleur ami.

Au final, je répondis seulement par un sourire.

- Je viendrai te chercher pour aller au club. Après les cours.

Le club. Beaucoup de retrouvailles en perspective.

- ... avec plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

- Je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que tu devais être dispensé.

Je fis un léger sourire à Tezuka-kun, attrapant mon sac pour le suivre au dehors.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas m'entraîner, mais je veux revoir tout le monde. Enfin...

Tezuka-kun restait silencieux, marchant en fixant droit devant lui, semblant peu perturbé parce que je pouvais dire.

- ... enfin... je suppose que je veux les revoir...

- ... hmm.

- ... comment ça "hmm" ?

- ... sûrement. Que tu veux les revoir. Après tout, les membres du club sont parmi tes meilleurs amis et tu dois être un minimum curieux, non ?

- Oui... oui, ça doit être ça.

J'étais toujours légèrement mal à l'aise en présence de Tezuka-kun, mais je m'accommodais de mieux en mieux à sa présence.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune pensée négative envers moi et que son attitude froide était juste quelque chose... d'habituel.

Le premier membre du club que nous rencontrâmes fut un garçon portant la veste des titulaires de l'équipe, qui était en train de s'entraîner non loin du vestiaire.

Il s'arrêta en voyant que Tezuka-kun allait ouvrir la porte et nous rejoignit à petites foulées.

- Tezuka-buchô, Oishi-fukubuchô.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, ce à quoi Tezuka-kun répondit aussi par un mouvement de tête.

Apparemment, aucun des deux n'était particulièrement bavard.

J'hésitais entre demander discrètement à Tezuka-kun de qui il s'agissait, de lui dire directement mon problème (dont il avait sûrement entendu parler) ou juste ne rien faire du tout.

Au final, alors que nous venions de rentrer dans les vestiaires, le garçon s'inclina profondément vers moi et reprit la parole.

- Oishi-sempai, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. Je vous souhaite une prompte guérison.

De tels mots auraient pu sonner vides, mais on entendait bien à son intonation que le garçon pensait chaque lettre de ce qu'il disait.

- Merci... je... enfin... merci.

Il s'inclina à nouveau, plus légèrement, et se dirigea vers un coin des vestiaires.

Je n'avais même pas osé demander son nom.

- OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner, je sentis quelqu'un atterrir dans mes bras, nous faisant nous écraser tous deux à terre vu que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Kikumaru ! Tu penses que c'est intelligent alors qu'il est encore convalescent ? 50 tours de terrain !

Kikumaru ? C'était donc lui, la deuxième moitié de la Golden Pair ? Le garçon dont je pouvais comprendre les moindres mouvements sans aucune concertation ?

Il sembla réaliser aux paroles de Tezuka-kun que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très intelligent et je dois avouer qu'effectivement il m'avait fait légèrement mal vu que sa main droite avait atterri sur l'un des hématomes de mon bras gauche.

- J'y vais après, j'y vais après !

- 60 tours.

- Oh, tu peux monter jusqu'à 150 000 si tu veux, je ne bougerai pas alors qu'Oishi est revenu !! Oishi, tu vas bien ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu te souviens de ton partenaire de doubles préféré ?

Je répondais par un léger sourire alors que le garçon m'aidait à me relever.

Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé Kikumaru Eiji comme ça, en fait. Mais il me plaisait déjà.

- Ca va, ça va... mais... non, je ne me souviens pas. On t'a dit ?

- Hmm ! C'est triste, tu as oublié toutes nos victoires !! Et toutes nos défaites aussi... c'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, en fait !

Je me mis à rire alors que Kikumaru m'entraînait à l'extérieur des vestiaires, laissant toutes nos affaires en plan.

- Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner, Kikumaru-kun ?

Il s'arrêta sur place et sembla prêt à crier, mais sa voix fut plus calme que je n'aurais cru.

- Eiji. Tu m'appelles Eiji ! Et non, on s'en fiche, les nationales sont passées, de toute façon les troisième année vont quitter le club bientôt ! Et puis tu es revenu !!

En fait, j'aimais bien Kikumaru -non, Eiji-, mais il parlait un peu trop. Ca faisait trop d'informations à gérer pour ma cervelle vide.

Ou alors était-ce la différence avec Tezuka-kun qui me choquait ?

Il s'arrêta contre un grillage et me regarda d'un œil curieux.

- Je dois te sembler bizarre, hein ?

- Euh... non... pas plus que ça. Par contre, moi...

- Bah ! Tout reviendra ! Tu peux me poser des questions sur tout ! Je répondrai !

- C'est vrai ? Merci !

Eiji me fit encore un sourire et tira sur ma main pour que nous nous assissions tous les deux.

- Mais d'abord dis-moi ce que ça fait !!

- Euh... ben... je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer ça. Je suis un peu paumé, mais j'ai l'impression que... ben que j'avais su bien m'entourer, à voir mon partenaire de doubles.

- Eh eh... si ça se trouve, je sais plus de choses sur toi que toi-même, maintenant...

- ... probablement.

- Et bien il faut réparer ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de passionnant ?

- ......... on nous appelle vraiment la Golden Pair ?

Eiji éclata de rire.

- Oui ! Mais on le vaut bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Hmm ! On a gagné les nationales, après tout ! Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre ?

- Euh... on était très proches ?

- Oui ! Enfin, je crois ! Toi tu es du genre à aimer tout le monde et à te faire du souci pour tout le monde... mais tu es mon meilleur ami !

- ... ça m'en fait déjà deux...

- Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas le premier à clamer la place ?

- ... Tezuka-kun.

L'expression d'Eiji changea légèrement, se faisant moins moqueuse.

- Bah, c'est pas grave ! Fuji et Momo sont aussi mes meilleurs amis, tu peux être le meilleur ami de Tezuka si tu veux !

Je faisais un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

Eiji était un garçon attachant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je 'veux', hein... C'est juste que... Tezuka-kun m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami, et que je n'avais écrit nulle part qui pouvait bien être mon meilleur ami...

- Arrête avec tes "kun", on te croirait revenu en première année.

- Hein ?

- Tezuka. Tu l'appelles Tezuka. Mais tu nous appelais tous les deux avec des "kun" quand tu ne nous connaissais pas encore bien, en première année.

- Oh. ... désolé, il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Ce n'est rien. Et puis ça ne m'étonne pas de Tezuka.

- ... ah ?

- Hmm. On s'y fait avec le temps, en fait. Enfin, toi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu ne te rendais même pas compte de l'attitude de Tezuka.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant.

C'est vrai que l'attitude de Tezuka-kun m'avait parue bizarre au premier abord, mais après avoir surmonté la première difficulté, le garçon m'avait paru plus approchable.

Avait-ce été comme ça la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés ?

Est-ce que j'avais surmonté la première impression que donne Tezuka plus facilement qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as une tête à te poser des questions. Tu peux me les poser, tu sais !

Je fis un sourire à Eiji. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui je pouvais tout demander. Après tout, ma mère ne savait pas tout sur moi et Tezuka avait été peu enclin à la conversation...

- Je me demandais comment ça s'était passé quand je vous ai rencontrés, Tezuka-k... Tezuka ou toi... si... en fait, si j'avais eu les mêmes impressions qu'aujourd'hui...

- Pour Tezuka, je ne peux pas dire... quand je t'ai connu, tu étais déjà accroché à lui comme un toutou, mais nous... ben en fait, au début, je ne t'aimais pas vraiment. J'avais un peu un sale caractère en première année. Mais toi tu étais tellement ouvert et tu m'as tellement impressionné qu'après on est devenu amis en un clin d'œil !

Je me demandai ce que ça avait été, de voir pour la première fois Eiji me sourire comme il le faisait maintenant ?

- Alleeeez, une autre question !

- Euh... euh...

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as plus de question !

- Ben... ah ! Eiji, tu me connais bien, hein ?

- Oui !

- Alors voilà, ma mère m'a dit que si ça se trouve, l'autre déléguée de ma classe, Harada Emi, était ma petite amie. Tu sais si c'est le cas ? J'oserai jamais lui demander en face.

Eiji éclata de rire.

- C'est trop chou ! Non... enfin je ne crois pas. Ou alors tu le cachais bien. Mais tu caches tout très mal, donc je suppose que ce n'était pas le cas !

- ... ah.

- Déçu ?

- Non... peut-être... enfin, non, je suis plutôt rassuré, parce que si j'avais été avec quelqu'un, ç'aurait été une situation bizarre et enfin... tu vois...

- ... hmm, oui, je pense... enfin, tu n'as pas de petite amie connue ! Mais je peux toujours faire mon enquête si tu veux !

Je me mis à rire à l'offre d'Eiji.

- Ca ira, je pense... mais... enfin, je n'ai pas de question spécifique à poser, mais j'aimerais bien que... euh, enfin, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, de choses qu'on a faites ensemble, ou bien du club, ou je ne sais pas...

Eiji me fit un grand sourire.

- Attention, une fois que je serai lancé, on ne m'arrêtera plus !

_________________________________

J'avais appris des tas de choses grâce à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Eiji.

Des tas de choses sur lui, des tas de choses sur moi, des tas de choses sur nous, et des tas de choses sur tous les autres, vu qu'apparemment Eiji était friand de commérages.

Entre autres, j'avais pu apprendre que le garçon qui m'avait souhaité un bon rétablissement était Kaidô Kaoru, un des deuxième année les plus sérieux de notre club.

Au bout d'environ une demie-heure de discussion, pourtant, quelqu'un sembla remarquer notre présence assis contre un mur.

Un jeune homme particulièrement grand, suivi d'un plus frêle dont le sourire faisait plisser les yeux tellement qu'on ne distinguait plus vraiment s'ils étaient ouverts ou non.

- Alors comme ça tu es assez en forme pour revenir au club ?

- Pas pour participer, mais au moins pour venir discuter.

Eiji se leva et attrapa le bras du plus grand des deux collégiens.

- Ca c'est Inui ! Surtout s'il te propose de boire quelque chose, refuse !

Eiji sauta ensuite sur l'autre garçon.

- Et ça c'est Fuji ! Et s'il te propose quoi que ce soit, refuse aussi !

Je me mis à pouffer de rire, et Eiji se rapprocha de moi avec un faux air sérieux.

- Je t'assure, ils sont très dangereux ! C'est pour te protéger que je dis ça !

Le dénommé Fuji émit un léger rire et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, en tout cas, Oishi.

- ... hmm. A part la tête, tout va à peu près bien.

- Surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on peut faire...

- ... ne pas hésiter à répondre même aux questions les plus stupides.

Ce fut au tour d'Inui de s'assoir, vite suivi par Eiji.

- ... ça devrait être possible.

____________________________________

- C'est quoi ce rassemblement ?

- ... on ne fait que discuter.

- ... et vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire ?

- Les tournois sont passés, et Oishi a besoin de compagnie et d'éclaircissements sur ce qu'il était avant. Ca ne te coûte rien de nous laisser discuter, Tezuka.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes à la remarque d'Inui et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement plus.

Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas laisser faire, mais il n'en avait juste pas envie.

... pourquoi est-ce que je pensais ça ?

Je ne devais pas interpréter le peu de gestes de Tezuka comme je l'entendais. Ca risquait de nous conduire à un malentendu si je prenais cette mauvaise habitude.

- ... hmm. Ca ira pour cette fois. Kikumaru, n'oublie pas tes 60 tours de terrain.

- Hmmppfffffffff... bon... j'y vais. Inui, Fuji, je vous le confie !

Eiji partit en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir, puis tira la langue à Tezuka quand celui-ci eut le dos tourné.

Quelque part, j'avais l'impression que mes deux "meilleurs amis" ne s'entendaient pas le mieux du monde...

Tezuka nous jeta un long regard puis se remit en mouvement.

J'avais espéré une seconde qu'il se joigne à nous, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas son style de passer l'entraînement à discuter.

- Je peux poser une question bête ?

- Vas-y, on t'écoute.

- Eiji et Tezuka... ils ne s'aiment pas ?

Inui ouvrit son cahier, et même si Eiji et Fuji m'avaient expliqué en long en large et en travers que le collégien prenaient des notes sur tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ce geste.

- Je pense... qu'ils ont juste des caractères trop différents. Kikumaru trouve Tezuka trop coincé et Tezuka trouve Kikumaru trop... trop...

- ... pas assez coincé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Fuji qui avait conclue la phrase d'Inui.

C'est vrai que mes deux "meilleurs amis" étaient un peu extrêmes, chacun dans leur genre.

- Ca fait bizarre de se dire que j'apprécie tellement deux personnes si... opposées.

- Bah, ici je suppose que tout le monde les aime bien tous les deux.

- ... vous savez lequel des deux je préfère ?

- Tezuka.

- Eiji.

Inui et Fuji se jetèrent un regard interrogatif après avoir répondu à l'inverse l'un de l'autre.

- Il préfère Tezuka.

- Eiji.

- Tezuka. Il a un lien émotionnel fort avec lui.

- Oui, mais Eiji est plus amusant. Eiji.

- Fuji, sois réaliste, Tezuka.

- Je veux bien qu'il aime Tezuka, mais il préfère passer du temps avec Eiji. Qui préfèrerait passer du temps avec Tezuka ?

- Tu marques un point. Mais je suis catégorique, il préfère Tezuka. Il aime les gens qui portent des lunettes.

J'étais plus étonné qu'autre chose par cette conversation, en apprenant autant sur moi-même que sur les autres.

Alors apparemment, l'affaire de savoir qui était mon meilleur ami n'était pas si facile à démêler que ça...

- Ne vous fâchez pas, s'il vous plaît. On s'en fiche un peu, de qui je préfère. C'était juste que... j'étais curieux. Maintenant je suis certain que je devais les adorer tous les deux.

- Hmm.

- Soit.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant puis Inui se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Si tu arrives à te décider sur lequel tu aimes le plus, tu pourras toujours nous le dire.

- Je parie Eiji.

- ... et moi je parie sur Tezuka... qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ?

- A... arrêtez, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des paris sur... sur ce genre de choses. C'est un peu... enfin...

- Désolé, Oishi.

Inui referma son cahier alors que Fuji m'offrait un léger sourire.

- Bon, il serait temps d'y aller. J'ai entendu Tezuka annoncer la fin de l'entraînement tout à l'heure...

Je n'avais rien entendu de tel, mais je devais avouer ne pas y avoir prêté attention.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Effectivement, il ne restait plus tellement de monde sur les courts. Quelques première année ramassaient des balles et il ne restait plus que deux joueurs échangeant encore des balles, plus Eiji qui semblait en grande discussion avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin... dont je ne me rappelais pas.

Je me surpris à chercher Tezuka des yeux mais ne le trouvai nulle part.

Accompagné de Fuji et Inui, je retournai aux vestiaires, continuant de discuter avec les deux garçons alors que ceux-ci se changeaient.

- Il faudra que tu voies Taka-san. Il a arrêté l'entraînement juste après les Nationales pour pouvoir aider plus souvent au restaurant de son père.

- Oui, pas de problème ! Il est dans quelle classe ? Je pourrais le chercher demain.

- On a qu'à manger tous ensemble. On viendra dans ta classe demain avec Taka-san.

- D'accord !

Encore quelqu'un à rencontrer. Je ne savais pas grand chose de "Taka-san", mais pour l'instant, j'appréciais tous les membres du club de tennis, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi Taka-san ferait exception.

Finalement, Inui et Fuji furent prêts pour repartir et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte.

- Tu ne viens pas, Oishi ?

Non, j'avais... j'avais encore quelqu'un à voir.

- Ah, euh... j'aimerais bien revoir Tezuka. Il va revenir fermer la porte, non ? Vu que ce n'est plus moi qui le fait...

Fuji m'offrit un sourire.

- Il devrait être là sous peu. A demain, alors.

- Salut !

La porte se referma et le silence se fit dans les vestiaires.

Je m'assis sur l'unique banc de la pièce, tâchant de faire le tri de tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui.

Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que tout ce qu'on pouvait me dire n'étaient que les avis subjectifs d'autres personnes, et je devais faire attention à accorder une certaine valeur à chaque information, mais jamais trop.

Sinon j'aurais pu me retrouver avec 25 meilleurs amis.

La porte se rouvrit plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, laissant apparaître les quelques élèves que j'avais vu traîner encore sur les courts ainsi que Tezuka.

Tout le monde se dépêcha, et très vite, seul Tezuka resta dans la pièce avec moi.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'eus pas à prendre la parole le premier cette fois-ci, vu qu'il m'adressa la parole tout en rangeant quelque chose dans son sac.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester.

- Tu oublies que je suis chargé de fermer la porte.

Il se retourna soudainement vers moi.

- Tu...

- Ah... non... je ne m'en souviens pas, on me l'a dit.

Tezuka se retourna vers son sac.

Etait-il déçu ?

Quelque chose dans son expression me disait qu'il l'était, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Est-ce que j'avais appris par le passé à lire l'expression de Tezuka ? Est-ce que je m'en souvenais inconsciemment, comme l'écriture ?

- ... Je m'en charge à ta place, tu peux rentrer.

- ... on m'a dit que je prenais cette tâche à cœur.

- Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire alors que tu ne peux même plus participer aux entraînements.

... il pouvait le dire clairement, s'il ne voulait plus me voir là.

- J'ai compris...

Je sortis de mon sac le plan à moitié faux de mon père, espérant que mon expérience du matin me permette de retrouver le chemin de chez moi.

Mouais...

- Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est l'arrêt de bus où s'arrête le 23 ?

- ...... je vais te ramener chez toi.

Ah.

On m'avait dit que Tezuka n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi. On devait sûrement prendre le même bus.

- Ca... ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Attends juste une minute.

Tezuka finit de renfiler sa veste d'uniforme et après avoir inspecté les vestiaires de l'œil une dernière fois, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Je me contentai de le suivre et d'attendre alors qu'il fermait la porte.

- C'est à quelle heure l'entraînement du matin ?

- 7h30. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de venir.

- ... je sais que je dérange l'entraînement vu que les gens viennent me parler mais... enfin...

- Tu ne déranges pas, Oishi.

- Alors laisse-moi venir...

- Je ne te l'ai jamais interdit.

Je répondis par un sourire, espérant que les paroles antérieures de Tezuka ne correspondaient qu'à de la bienveillance.

Après tout, s'il était mon meilleur ami, ça devait être le cas.

- Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je t'appelais seulement "Tezuka" ?

- ... tu m'appelles comme tu l'entends.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- ......

- S'il y a autre chose du genre, je préfèrerais que tu me le dises... s'il te plaît.

- ... hmm. Si tu y tiens.

- On fait... on fait souvent le trajet ensemble ?

- Assez. Surtout pour rentrer. Tu viens toujours plus tôt que moi, habituellement.

- D'accord... et d'habitude on fait le trajet ensemble dans le silence le plus complet ou on discute ?

- ... ça dépend des jours, je suppose.

- ......

- ... mais n'hésite pas à me parler.

- Hmm... alors tu es prêt pour l'avalanche de questions jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés ?

- ... hmm.

Je lui offris un sourire alors que nous arrivions au portail du collège.

Tezuka tourna à gauche.

Seul, j'aurais tourné à droite.

Il allait vraiment falloir vraiment que je corrige mon plan.

- On se voit des fois en dehors de l'école ?

- ... et des activités du club, je suppose que tu veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Hmm, de temps à autres.

- On fait quoi ?

- Ca dépend des fois, je suppose. On fait nos devoirs ensemble, par exemple.

- Ca compte comme "école", ça.

- ... on est déjà allé au bowling ensemble. Et hmm... avec tous les autres, on a dû faire pas mal de choses, aussi. Enfin, rien d'extraordinaire.

J'acquiesçais doucement.

- Tu sais le prénom de ma petite sœur ?

Il sembla étonné de la question.

- Akemi.

- Tu l'as déjà vue ?

- Hmm.

- Tu ne la trouves pas énervante pas moments ?

- Elle a toujours été plus que polie et agréable envers moi. Même si je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop.

- ... Pourquoi ?

- Je vole son grand frère et je ne souris pas.

- Ah bon, tu me voles ?

- ... je suis l'infect capitaine qui oblige son grand-frère à aller jouer au tennis même le dimanche quand il pourrait l'accompagner faire du shopping.

- ...... Je ne savais pas que j'avais une telle dette envers toi.

Je le fixai un sourire aux lèvres, et pour la première fois, je me permis d'interpréter la lueur que je voyais flotter dans ces yeux.

S'il venait de faire un trait d'humour, cette lueur correspondait forcément à un sourire.

Ca ne pouvait pas être juste mon imagination.

- ... J'en déduis qu'Akemi-chan te fait des misères ?

- ...... non, mais des fois elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je sais qu'elle est petite, mais bon... Des fois elle peut être si possessive...

- .........

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ... rien.

- Si.

Tezuka s'arrêta dans sa marche, me regardant fixement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. N'oublie pas que les choses que tu ne dis pas, je ne peux pas les deviner. Ou alors je ne peux plus. Alors dis-les moi.

- Ce n'est pas bien important.

- Dis-le moi, je veux savoir. Réponds aux questions d'un pauvre amnésique en quête de savoir.

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir.

- ...... tout le monde est possessif envers toi.

Et il s'était remis en marche, sans me regarder, alors que je n'arrivais plus à lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Shûichirô !!!!!

Ma mère me sauta au cou et je mis bien deux minutes à la détacher.

- Ta... tadaima ?

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Si tu comptais rester après les cours, tu aurais pu m'appeler ! Ou au moins allumer ton portable !

Ah.

Hmm.

Je me mis à rougir.

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Viens dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé un goûter.

J'ôtai mes chaussures et la suivis, un léger sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres.  
Ca me faisait plaisir que quelqu'un s'inquiète comme ça pour moi, en fait.

- Onii-chan ! Il y a des mochi à la glace !

- C'est bon ?

- Hmm ! Prends celui à la vanille, c'est ton préféré !

Je m'assis dans la cuisine aux côtés de ma petite sœur, attrapant le mochi qu'elle me désignait, alors que ma mère me servait un grand verre de thé.

- Alors, Shû, comment était ta journée ?

- ... intense ?

Ma mère prit un regard inquiet alors qu'Akemi me regardait avec de grands yeux, ses deux petites mains fixées sur le mochi qui dépassait de sa bouche.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner tout de suite, tu sais. Tu peux aller plus doucement.

- Non, non. C'était bien. J'étais un peu perdu par moments, mais tout le monde a été adorable avec moi.

- ... tant mieux. Mais n'en fais pas trop, hein ?

- D'accord. Quand je sentirai que ça fait trop d'informations à emmagasiner, je ferai une pause, d'accord ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et je pouvais voir son air inquiet.

J'étais connu pour m'inquiéter pour tout le monde, mais je crois que sur ce point, ma mère me bat à plate couture.

Histoire de ne pas la laisser se faire du mouron pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine, je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Maman, quelqu'un a fait quelque chose à mes cheveux depuis l'accident ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi on m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait à mes cheveux ?

Ma mère se mit à rire doucement.

- Ca fait des années que tu n'as pas eu les cheveux aussi longs, Shû. Ca doit étonner les gens qu'ils dépassent largement le centimètre.

- Ce n'est pas si long...

- Pour toi si. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas montré beaucoup de photos récentes, mais tu n'as pas dépassé les 3 millimètres, ces deux dernières années.

- ... tu crois que je devrais faire quelque chose ?

- Comme tu le sens. En général tu commences à ne plus les supporter très vite, donc on va voir...

Maintenant qu'elle le disait...

- C'est vrai qu'ils me chatouillent. Dans la nuque. Je pourrais raser ceux du bas ?

Akemi se mit à rire et quitta la cuisine sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce que j'avais pu dire de si drôle.

__________________________________

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt, avec l'espoir d'arriver le premier au club et d'ouvrir la porte. J'avais toujours la clé, et même si je savais que Tezuka m'avait relayé sur ce point, je voulais voir si je ne me souviendrais pas de quelque chose en accomplissant une tâche à laquelle j'étais habituée.

Quand j'arrivai à mon arrêt de bus, pourtant, je reconnus une silhouette familière.

- Tezuka, bonjour !

- Bonjour.

Tant pis, je ne serai pas le premier au club aujourd'hui. Ou alors premier ex-æquo.

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- ... parce que tu as eu un grave accident il y a trois semaines ?

- Ah, ça... bah, ça va comme d'habitude. Ca va même mieux. J'aime bien aller au collège, je vois du monde.

- ... tant mieux.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel je réfléchissais à quoi je pourrais parler avec Tezuka.  
C'est vrai que le jeune homme n'initiait pas la conversation en règle générale, mais il m'avait bien dit la veille qu'il ne l'évitait pas. J'avais sûrement bien des choses à lui demander, je n'arrivais juste pas à trouver quoi en particulier... exactement comme la veille avec Eiji, en fait...

Ah, si, peut-être...

- Tu habites loin de l'arrêt de bus, toi ?

Oui, bon, d'accord, c'était pas la question du siècle non plus.

- ... une minute à pied.

- Oh... on peut voir ta maison d'ici ?

- Une minute à pied de l'arrêt précédent.

- ... hein ?

- Ca fait environ 12 minutes de marche jusqu'ici.

- ... mais pourquoi tu prends le bus ici, alors ?

- ...... parce que ton plan était tellement faux hier que je me demandais si tu pourrais vraiment arriver au collège avant l'entraînement du matin.

- ... Merci. Je tâcherai de me souvenir du chemin aujourd'hui, comme ça tu n'auras plus à t'embêter !

- ...... ça ne m'embête pas.

J'étais un peu embarrassé que Tezuka ait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à mon arrêt... ça me faisait plaisir, mais quelque part, comme c'était quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, je trouvais ça... bizarre.

Et puis j'ai réalisé.

- Comment tu as su à quelle heure je viendrais ?

- ... j'ai deviné.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- 20 minutes. Tu te lèves plus tard qu'avant ta perte de mémoire, apparemment... J'ai eu peur un instant que tu m'aies précédé.

- Désolé !!!

- ... tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais su que j'étais là.

- ...... mais quand même.

- Si tu as encore besoin de moi un autre matin, on fixera une heure.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'embêtait pas.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça, mais le bus choisit d'arriver pile à cet instant, dissipant mes doutes.

__________________________________

Seulement quelques minutes après que Tezuka et moi eûmes mis les pieds dans les vestiaires, un troisième membre du club arriva.

Il s'agissait d'Inui, et dès son arrivée, il décida de me monopoliser.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Ah, quoi ?

Après avoir fouillé dans le fond de son sac, Inui me tendit un CD.

- C'est une compilation.

- Ah ? De quoi ?

- Tu as un ordinateur chez toi, Oishi ?

- Oui.

- Je fais une exception pour toi. C'est une compilation de toutes les notes que j'ai pu prendre sur toi.

- ... oh. C'est vrai que tu prends des notes sur les gens....

Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.  
Inui avait beau être la moitié du temps en train de prendre des notes, ça me semblait toujours bizarre.

- ... oui. C'est ma façon de jouer au tennis, après tout.

- En prenant des notes ?

Est-ce que je trouvais déjà ça bizarre avant qu'on puisse jouer au tennis en gribouillant dans un cahier ?

- Hmm. Ca peut très bien marcher.

- En tout cas, merci... je vais au moins avoir un éclairage sur comment je joue au tennis.

Inui m'offrit un sourire qui me fit légèrement peur.

- Tu as déjà oublié que je ne prends pas des notes que sur le tennis ?

- ... oh.

- J'ose espérer que tu apprendras plus d'une chose intéressante en lisant tout ça.

Inui s'écarta un sourire aux lèvres alors que la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant place à quelques deuxième année et à Fuji et Eiji en grande discussion.

Eiji bondit sur moi mais s'arrêta juste avant de me toucher, ne voulant peut-être pas renouveler l'incident d'hier.

- Oishi ! Alors tu te souviens de moi ?

- Depuis hier, oui, quand même...

Eiji fit une moue faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la question.

Je décidai de reprendre la conversation.

- Au fait, je ne veux pas trop déranger ce matin. Ca me ferait plaisir que vous vous entraîniez.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

- Ah... j'ai bien peur de ne pas encore en être capable.

D'autres membres du club arrivèrent et le vestiaire fut vite plein, je choisissais donc de sortir avec les troisième année qui avaient fini de se changer.

La fin de l'entraînement matinal arriva très vite et Fuji et Eiji me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à ma classe, où mes camarades m'accueillirent avec autant d'enthousiasme que la veille.

__________________________________

A midi, une bonne partie du club de tennis vint me chercher dans ma classe.

Il y avait Fuji, Eiji et Inui, ainsi que quatre autres personnes. Nous nous installâmes rapidement, et de nouvelles présentations arrivèrent, menées par Eiji.

- Voilà Taka-san, dont on t'a parlé hier...

J'inclinais la tête vers le plus grand des garçons présents. Il avait l'air un peu timide (ou plutôt intimidé), mais je ne doutais pas de sa gentillesse.

- ...puis ces trois-là n'ont pas remarqué ta présence hier et ont zappé l'entraînement du matin, alors on leur permet de s'incruster... Ils sont tous les trois en deuxième année : voilà Momoshiro Takeshi...

- ... dit "Momo-chan"

- Personne ne t'appelle Momo-chan, Momo.

- Hmpf. En tout cas bon rétablissement, Oishi-sempai !

Je le remerciais d'un sourire alors qu'Eiji s'apprêtait à me présenter les deux dernières recrues.

- Voilà Arai Masashi et Ikeda Masaya.

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent bien plus profondément que ce que Momoshiro avait pu esquisser, et nous prîmes rapidement place à "table".

J'appris rapidement que "Momo", comme on l'appelait, était le deuxième deuxième année déjà titulaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Arai et d'Ikeda.

Ces deux derniers semblaient d'ailleurs légèrement moins à l'aise que Momo à partager leur repas avec des troisième année, et je ne mis pas bien longtemps à réaliser que Momo se permettait des "Eiji-sempai" et des "Taka-san" là où les deux autres utilisaient "Kikumaru-sempai" et "Kawamura-sempai".

C'était intéressant de se rendre compte de ce genre de choses. Etait-ce parce que Momo était déjà titulaire ? Ou était-ce une question de caractère ?

La conversation allait et venait sans que je n'y prenne vraiment part, en fait, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à y reconnaître.

- Et ben Oishi, on t'a coupé la langue ?

- Non, j'apprends.

- Tu apprends ? Quoi ça ? On est juste en train de parler de Flushing Meadows, je vois pas ce qu'il y a à apprendre...

- ... la façon dont vous vous comportez les uns envers les autres, ce genre de choses... et puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne prends pas la parole que je ne suis pas intéressé.

C'est là que je réalisai.

- Tezuka ne viendra pas pour déjeuner avec nous ?

Apparemment, ma question laissa tout le monde plutôt perplexe et il fallut attendre vingt bonnes secondes avant que Fuji ne prenne la parole.

- C'est vrai qu'il mange avec toi d'habitude.

- En fait, comme ça nous paraît naturel que vous mangiez ensemble, on n'a pas pensé à le chercher.

- Je... enfin... si ça se trouve il n'aurait rien contre manger avec nous...? Je vais aller lui demander !

Je me levai de table, mon mouvement vite arrêté par la main d'Inui sur mon bras.

- J'y vais, reste là.

- Mais...

- C'est toi qui a le plus besoin de discuter avec tout le monde. Ou d'écouter. Je ramène Tezuka dans deux minutes.

Je me rassis, me disant qu'Inui avait peut-être, voire sûrement raison.

La conversation reprit sur les quarts de finale de l'US Open et je dus constater qu'effectivement, Inui mit moins de deux minutes à ramener Tezuka qui prit place entre Fuji et Inui.

Je découvrais des tas de choses en écoutant juste mes camarades du club parler : tous semblaient férus de tennis, Ikeda semblait largement plus intéressé par le tennis féminin que le tennis masculin, Inui avait des remarques techniques à faire sur tous les matchs et Eiji tentait de dériver la conversation sur une idole dont il avait vu un concert la veille mais dont seul Momo avait apparemment entendu parler.

Et Tezuka ne parlait pas. Du tout.

C'était presqu'à se demander s'il suivait la conversation.

Les autres lui posaient une question de temps à autres, voire le taquinaient, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était totalement à sa place ici, parmi les membres du club.

- Il faudrait fêter le retour d'Oishi, quand même.

- Vous pouvez tous venir au restaurant un de ces soirs, si vous voulez !

La proposition de Taka-san fit littéralement baver Momoshiro et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Fuji.

- Ah, euh... surtout ne vous embêtez pas... ça vaut pas la peine...

Ma réponse sembla désespérer Momoshiro.

- ... enfin, ça me ferait plaisir de passer une soirée avec vous tous quand même, hein.

- Alors c'est décidé ! J'en parle à mon père et je vous tiens au courant !

___________________________________

- Momoshiro ! Arai ! Ikeda !

Du banc où je m'étais assis, je pouvais voir les trois garçons se diriger vers l'endroit d'où Tezuka les avait appelés.

- Je suppose que vous avez une bonne excuse pour ce matin ?

Après un petit silence Arai prit la parole.

- Non. Juste... une interro de maths en première période.

- Et vous avez révisé à la place de l'entraînement du matin ?

Les trois garçons inclinèrent la tête.

- 30 tours de terrain. Que ça ne se reproduise pas.

- Oui !

Les trois garçons se mirent à courir ensemble, Tezuka restant immobile au même endroit.

Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu la veille lors de l'entraînement, mais de ce que j'avais vu ce matin et cette après-midi, il n'avait pas l'air de s'entraîner beaucoup.

Etait-ce parce que les nationales étaient finies ?

Je me rappelai ma mère dire qu'il était très impressionnant une raquette en main, et après tout, il était le capitaine de l'équipe censée être la plus forte du Japon... je réalisai que j'avais bêtement envie de voir comment il jouait au tennis.

Je me levai du banc et me dirigeai vers lui, histoire d'entamer la conversation et de satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Tu ne joues pas ?

- ... peut-être plus tard.

- Tu ne participes pas beaucoup à l'entraînement.

- Non, pas vraiment. Il y a assez à faire à surveiller tout le monde et à diriger les différentes activités.

- ... ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus t'aider ??

Après tout, j'étais vice-capitaine, et il y avait de fortes chances que Tezuka ait juste endossé nos deux rôles confondus après mon accident.

- Non... non, ça a toujours été ainsi.

- ..... C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir jouer. Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais vraiment fort.

- Si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas un problème. Attends juste cinq minutes.

J'acquiesçai de la tête alors que Tezuka allait corriger la façon dont un des deuxième année tenait sa raquette, me contentant d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tezuka faisait stopper la série de swings auxquels s'entraînait la quasi-totalité du club et envoya les non-titulaires s'entraîner au smash sur deux des courts, gardant les autres pour faire de petits matchs en 3 jeux entre les titulaires.

- Kikumaru, Kaidô, prenez le court A. Inui, tu joueras contre Momoshiro quand il aura fini ses tours de terrain. Fuji, court B.

Fuji s'approcha de Tezuka avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas être mon adversaire ?

- ... hmm.

- Ca fait longtemps.

- ...... hmm.

- Comme Oishi regarde, je vais te laisser gagner.

- Ne te donne pas des excuses pour une fois que tu auras perdu.

Je me rapprochai du court B, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Buchôôô...

Un garçon portant la veste des titulaires, mais bien plus petit que tous les autres, s'était approché de Tezuka.

Je l'avais déjà entraperçu.

Ca devait être Echizen, le premier année particulièrement doué. On m'en avait parlé.

- ... et moi ?

- Tu t'assois et tu regardes. Tu prendras le vainqueur du match Kikumaru-Kaidô.

- ... pff.

- D'ailleurs tu vas en profiter pour aller l'arbitrer d'abord.

Quelque part, avec leur différence de taille et l'air plus qu'adulte de Tezuka, les deux avaient plus l'air de père et fils que de deux collégiens membres du même club et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la mine boudeuse que prenait le plus jeune des deux collégiens.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le banc du court où Tezuka allait se mesurer à Fuji, même si techniquement j'étais aussi curieux de voir ce qui se passait sur les autres courts.

Je me dis que chaque chose viendrait en son temps, certain que j'allais de toute façon assister à un bon match.

Ce fut le cas.

Tezuka était... époustouflant.

J'avais beau avoir oublié tous les matchs de tennis que j'avais pu voir par le passé, j'avais l'impression que sa façon de jouer était proche de la perfection.

C'était comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune difficulté et que son jeu était solide en tous points.

Et pourtant Fuji marquait des points aussi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je trouvais le jeu de Tezuka tellement au-dessus alors qu'il ne menait même pas Fuji d'un jeu.

Finalement quand Tezuka fit un amorti qui fila vers le filet dès qu'il eut atteint le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher d'applaudir.

C'était... extraordinaire. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ?

- Tu as gagné, Tezuka.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cet amorti avait scellé le match.

Fuji se dirigea vers le banc où j'étais, et je lui tendis une serviette qui était près de moi.

- Merci.

- Le match était très impressionnant !!!!

- ... bah.

- Si, si, quand tu as rattrapé le smash, là, en faisant un lobe, et puis le dernier amorti de Tezuka et puis... wow.

Fuji émit un petit rire.

- Tu n'es plus habitué, c'est tout.

Tezuka nous rejoint, et quand je voulus lui passer une serviette à lui aussi, je réalisai qu'il ne suait pratiquement pas. Je me ravisai pour la bouteille d'eau, ayant quand même envie de servir à quelque chose.

- Curiosité satisfaite ?

Je hochai de la tête en me fendant en un grand sourire.

- Hmm ! Je vais aller voir un peu les autres matchs.

Je me dirigeai vers le court A où Eiji jouait contre Kaidô, et je dus réaliser que le tennis était un sport vraiment différent de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Eiji et Kaidô faisaient tous les deux des mouvements assez extraordinaires et la balle fusait à une vitesse assez impressionnante.

Le match se termina sur la victoire de Kaidô. Mais Eiji avait très clairement volontairement laisser la balle de match passer et vint me rejoindre directement en criant derrière lui :

- Kaidô, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de jouer contre o-chibi !

Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Je préfère mille fois venir discuter que me faire battre par notre petit génie.

- Echizen est si fort que ça ?

- Je ne te dirai pas sur quel score s'est fini votre dernier match.

- Merci de ta sollicitude...

- On reste là où tu veux bouger ?

- Je préfère rester, j'aime bien regarder. On ne les gêne pas tu crois ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que Tezuka a battu Fuji ?

- Tu supposes juste. Ils sont.... vraiment forts.

- Individuellement peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'en doubles on les battrait à plat de couture !

- Vraiment ?

- Hmm, on est la Golden Pair, n'oublie pas.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit que ça nous arrivait de perdre, aussi ?

- Des exceptions, ça.

- Tu m'en cites une ?

- Hmm... la finale du Kantô, contre Rikkai. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était fini en plus. On a perdu les deux doubles, donc après l'erreur n'était plus permise, et je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir perdu...

- Je suppose qu'on a perdu ce match à deux...

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et puis avec o-chibi en simple contre Sanada, sincèrement, je pensais perdre. Autant je pensais qu'Inui ou Fuji avaient une chance de gagner, autant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre bout de chou batte Sanada. Tu verrais Sanada. C'est euh... un peu comme Tezuka mais en pire.

J'émis un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Il a l'air encore plus sévère, en fait...

Je me demandai ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un garçon à l'air plus sévère que Tezuka...

... en parlant de Tezuka.

- Tu as dit que les simples étaient Inui, Fuji et Echizen ? Tezuka jouait en doubles ?

- Non, en fait Tezuka était à Kyûshû, à ce moment-là !

Alors que j'allais demandé ce que Tezuka faisait loin de Tôkyô pendant une finale de tournoi, celui-ci apparut et appela au rassemblement.

Tous les élèves présents allèrent écouter ce que Ryûzaki-sensei, le professeur en charge de notre club avait à dire.

Même si tout le monde l'avait déjà senti dans l'air, l'annonce de la date à laquelle elle ne voulait plus voir de troisième année aux entraînements sembla acceptée avec un pincement au cœur par tous les gens présents.  
Dès la fin de ce mois, nous étions censé nous consacrer à nos examens d'entrée au lycée, même si tout ceci nous paraissait encore bien loin.

Mais même l'équipe championne devait se plier au règlement du lycée.

En ce qui me concernait, j'étais surtout triste de me rendre compte que les activités du club seraient finies d'ici à ce que je me remette de mon accident.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Le vestiaire était vide excepté nous deux.  
C'était devenu une habitude. Il me laissait l'honneur de fermer la porte, mais me raccompagnait chez moi de toute manière, nous étions donc toujours les deux derniers présents.

Aujourd'hui, je me demandai même si ça n'avait pas déjà été une habitude "avant".

Je pourrais lui demander...

A propos de demander... Eiji m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que Tezuka était parti pendant la finale du tournoi du Kantô, ce qui était tout de même bizarre pour le capitaine d'une équipe... je choisis donc d'orienter la conversation là-dessus, vu que je savais que Tezuka n'allait pas rompre le silence pas lui-même.

- Au fait, il paraît que tu étais à Kyûshû ?

Il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais je devais avouer que ça ne devait pas avoir une importance capitale.

Mais je trouvais que c'était un bon point de départ pour démarrer la conversation alors qu'il finissait de se rhabiller.

- Hmm. En début d'année scolaire.

- C'est comment ? Tu étais avec tes parents ?

- Joli, mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais si tu n'as pas vu grand chose ?

- J'étais... j'étais dans un centre de rétablissement pour sportifs.

... ça expliquait tout de suite l'absence lors d'un match.

- ... tu...

- Hmm, j'étais blessé.

- Je peux demander comment c'est arrivé ?

- C'est une vieille blessure qui s'est réveillée... et j'ai un peu trop forcé. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tant mieux si ton coude va mieux, alors !

- ......... je n'ai pas dit que c'était au coude.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort.

Est-ce que j'avais dit ça complètement au hasard ?

Est-ce que Tezuka avait vraiment été blessé au coude et je m'en étais souvenu ?

Ou alors était-ce complètement faux ?

- Tu... euh, elle n'était pas au coude, ta blessure ?

- En fait, j'ai été blessé au coude en première année mais c'est mon épaule qui a lâché pendant le tournoi du Kantô.

- Ah....

- ... tu t'en es souvenu ?

- Hmm... peut-être, je ne sais pas. Après tout, le tennis elbow, c'est connu, j'ai peut-être dit ça au hasard.

- Peut-être... je ne me suis même pas fait cette blessure en jouant, en fait.

- Bah... on m'a bien dit que je m'étais blessé en rattrapant une femme enceinte dans les escaliers... et toi c'était quoi ?

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, semblant peu enchanté de la question.

- Ah, si ça te dérange d'en parler, ce n'est pas grave, hein !

- ... non, non. Je t'ai dit que je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu aurais. C'est juste... que c'est une longue histoire.

____________________________________

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je pensais quitter le club, en fait. Mais le capitaine de l'époque ainsi qu'un ami m'en ont dissuadé.

- ... tant mieux, sinon on ne se serait pas rencontrés, hmm ?

- Oishi...

- ... oui ?

- Je te connaissais déjà. Je... l'ami qui m'a dissuadé de quitter le club... c'était toi. Tu m'as menacé en disant que tu partirais aussi si je m'en allais.

Je ne savais pas comment analyser ces informations.

J'avais l'impression que derrière ces paroles, derrière les instants que Tezuka relatait, se cachaient toutes les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions amis. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde disait que j'étais le seul à être proche de Tezuka, même si je ne m'en rappelais pas.

Etait-ce comme ça qu'était née notre amitié ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu ressentir à l'époque, en voyant Tezuka se faire blesser, en le menaçant de quitter le club s'il en partait ?

Sans vraiment que je ne le réalise, mes mains avaient attrapé la main gauche de Tezuka.

C'était sûr, maintenant, j'étais un garçon sensible.

- ... je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'en souvenir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Et je ne veux pas te forcer à redevenir mon ami en te racontant ce dont tu ne peux plus te souvenir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! En quoi tu me forcerais à redevenir ton ami ? Et puis c'est quoi cette expression ? Nous 'sommes' amis, non ? Pourquoi ça changerait ?

- ... je......

- Je n'ai pas envie que ça change, tu sais ! Ce... ça peut être un peu dur de tout reconstruire, mais... mais on s'entendait bien, non ? On s'entend toujours bien, non ?

- ......

- Ou alors j'ai changé ? Je ne suis plus comme avant ?

- ... si. Tu es le même. Mais une amitié peut se construire à partir de... de moments vécus ensemble, non ?

- ... et quand on a des personnalités compatibles.

- Les gens ont tendance à dire que je n'ai pas de personnalité.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises.

- ...

Tezuka baissa la tête, sa main se libérant des miennes.

- Tezuka, dis-moi que tu veux qu'on reste amis.

Ses yeux se relevèrent, affichant une lueur incrédule.

- Bien sûr.

- Dis-le moi.

- ... je veux qu'on reste amis.

- Moi aussi. Pour de vrai. Bien sûr je veux savoir toutes les choses qu'on a pu traverser... je veux me souvenir de tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble... je voudrais me rappeler si je t'ai déjà vu sourire ou si tu as vraiment les zygomatiques coincés dans la même position depuis 3 ans... mais je veux rester ton ami parce que... parce que même si je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça et même s'il faut te tirer les vers du nez la moitié du temps, j'aime quand même passer du temps avec toi... vraiment.

Je pense que Tezuka est un garçon sensible aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose dans son expression lui conférait un air triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- ... pardon... Oishi.

- Ne fais pas cette tête.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai les zygomatiques coincés.

- ... vraiment ?

- En fait, je pense... que tu as déjà dû me voir sourire.

- Oh, c'est donc possible ?

- Particulièrement rare tout de même.

- Ta vie est donc si malheureuse que ça ?

- Non... non, mais on voit bien que tu ne te souviens pas de ce à quoi je peux ressembler quand je souris.

Je me mis à rire légèrement, même si je regrettais de ne pouvoir me souvenir du sourire de Tezuka.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire sourire ? Dans quelles circonstances avais-je pu voir ses lèvres s'incurver dans l'autre sens ?

- Ah, parce que tu te soucies du regard des autres ?

- Non... non, pas vraiment. Disons que c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

- Une mauvaise habitude.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la changer.

- Et tu ne ferais pas une exception pour moi parce que je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- ... non.

- Et si te voir sourire était le déclic nécessaire à ma guérison ?

- ... j'en doute. Même si le choc peut être grand.

Je me mis à rire.

Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que malgré ses phrases courtes, je ne me lassais toujours pas de discuter avec Tezuka.

___________________________

L'interclasse venait de commencer quand je vis Taka-san arriver dans ma classe.

- Oishi !

J'accueillis le jeune homme d'un sourire.

Taka-san était /vraiment/ la crème des crèmes, mais je le voyais rarement vu qu'il ne venait pas au club. J'étais donc bien content de le voir venir à ma rencontre.

- Après-demain, pour la soirée au restaurant, ça t'irait ?

- Moi oui, après il faut voir avec les autres...

- En fait ce serait... ce serait juste moi qui cuisinerais, mon père et ma mère vont en profiter pour passer la soirée ensemble.

- Ca me paraît parfait... je, je peux leur dire à tous au club ce soir, d'accord ?

- Hmm ! Je suis sûr que le mot passera vite. Allez, à plus tard, je retourne dans ma classe.

- Merci encore !

____________________________

Le restaurant du père de Taka-san n'était qu'à un gros quart d'heure de marche du collège, il fut donc décidé d'y aller tous ensemble après le club, mis à part Taka-san qui était parti tout préparer directement après les cours.

Tout le monde se réjouissait, et moi aussi. Après tout, cette soirée était pour moi et j'étais content de voir tous ceux qui étaient venus.

Tous les titulaires du club de tennis, en fait. Apparemment, nous formions tout de même une clique assez fermée par rapport aux autres membres de notre club, et ne partagions pas d'amis en-dehors du tennis.

Ce n'était pas si difficile d'imaginer pourquoi. Si nous avions passé les derniers mois ensemble tous les matins, soirs et week-ends à lutter d'arrache-pieds pour gagner des compétitions, un lien étroit devait nous unir.

Echizen faisait partie du groupe, et c'était le seul titulaire avec qui je n'avais pas encore discuter (si les trois phrases que j'avais échangées avec Kaidô comptaient comme une discussion).

Le garçon était entre Momoshiro et Eiji, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à l'embêter.

Nous fûmes accueilli à l'entrée par Taka-san qui avait installé une banderole pour mon prompt rétablissement. J'étais touché de voir qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts.

Tout le monde déposa ses affaires et se servit à boire, quand Fuji prit la parole.

- Oishi, heureux de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous ! Je te souhaite de bien te rétablir !

- Oui, bon retour !

Je glissai quelques merci timides à tous les souhaits de bonne santé et signes d'amitié que je recevais quand la voix de Momoshiro s'éleva au-dessus des autres.

- Un discours ! Un discours !

Je sentis le rose me monter aux joues, mais tout le monde s'était tu et il ne me restait qu'à essayer de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Merci... merci d'être venus. Merci à Taka-san d'avoir organisé tout ça. Je... je suis vraiment content et honoré que vous soyez tous venus... pour moi. Je sais que ça doit vous faire bizarre, mais je vais tout faire pour apprendre à vous connaître à nouveau et ce dont je suis déjà certain, c'est que vous êtes de vrais amis.

Inui leva son verre.

Kaidô se leva et l'imita et un "kampai" retentissant s'entendit dans le restaurant.

- Oishiiiiiii ! Viens t'asseoir avec moi !

Tiré par la manche par Eiji, je m'assis à la table où il avait décidé de prendre place, face à Momoshiro et Echizen.

Ce dernier me regarda intensément.

Je ne savais pas si je devais entamer la conversation avec lui.  
J'espérais en fait qu'il n'était pas du même acabit que Tezuka.

- Momo ! Non ! Laisse-m'en !

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder la nourriture que déjà, Eiji et Momoshiro se battait pour le dernier ebi-sushi, pendant qu'Echizen avalait goulûment tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses baguettes.

En jetant un œil à la table d'à côté où les autres étaient assis dans le calme le plus complet, je me demandais si je survivrais à la soirée en restant où j'étais.

___________________________

- Oishi.

Je me retournais à la voix de Tezuka alors que nous venions de sortir du restaurant.

- Il n'y aura plus de bus à cette heure-ci, il faut prendre le train pour rentrer.

- Oh.

Entre Fuji et Eiji, j'avais commencé à marcher en direction du collège sans me poser de question.

- Ah, c'est vrai, Oishi, ce n'est pas pratique pour rentrer chez toi d'ici.

Eiji fit une petite moue triste. Ca se voyait qu'il ne voulait pas que le groupe se sépare tout de suite.

- Bon, ben, Tezuka, je te suis ? Ou alors on n'a pas le même trajet ?

- Si, pas de problème.

Je me rapprochai de Tezuka avant de me retourner vers les autres.

- Bon ben passez une bonne soirée et faites attention en rentrant !

- A demain !

Après avoir dit une dernière fois merci à Taka-san pour son hospitalité, je faisais signe à Tezuka que nous pouvions y aller.

- Désolé de t'embêter.

- Ca ne pose pas de problème.

- En tout cas, heureusement que tu es là, si je n'avais aucun ami qui prenait le même chemin, je serais bien ennuyé.

Tezuka choisit de ne pas répondre, mais j'avais définitivement pris le pli. Ca ne m'embêtait plus.

- En tout cas Taka-san cuisine vraiment bien !

- ... hmm.

- Je suppose que les sushi de son père sont encore meilleurs ?

- Oui, mais Kawamura fait des progrès notables.

L'air du soir était frais et je commençais à avoir froid dans l'uniforme d'été encore de rigueur en cette période de l'année.

- La station de train est loin ?

- D'ici, non, c'est plutôt une fois arrivés... une petite demie-heure de marche, je pense.

- D'accord. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'amener jusque chez moi, tu sais.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser te perdre tout seul, Oishi.

- Oui, mais, non, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Une fois arrivés, j'appellerai ma mère, elle viendra me chercher.

- Comme tu veux.

Le reste du trajet passa silencieusement. J'étais fatigué et n'avais pas le courage de chercher des choses à dire.

Mais décidément, ça ne me dérangeait plus de juste être près de lui à rentrer en silence.

___________________________

Ma mère vint me chercher à la gare en voiture et je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Elle proposa à Tezuka de le ramener, mais celui-ci déclina et reprit le chemin à pieds.

- C'était bien, Shû ?

- Hmm, très. Et très bon, aussi.

- Tant mieux. Pas trop fatigué ?

- Un peu. Je vais prendre mon bain et me coucher.

- Tu fais bien.

Je passai rapidement à la salle de bains, baillant toutes les deux minutes avant de me diriger vers mon lit.

Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin et j'avais réussi à coincer ma couverture dans le sommier... j'avais donc quelques efforts à faire avant de pouvoir me coucher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais jamais pensé à fouiller sous mon lit depuis mon retour de l'hôpital.  
Peut-être que si je n'avais pas coincé ma couverture à cet endroit, je n'aurais même jamais fait attention au fait que des affaires à moi s'y trouvaient.

Pris d'un élan de curiosité, j'oubliai la fatigue et je sortis rapidement les quelques cartons qui y étaient à l'abri de la lumière, conscient du fait que je devais être juste -légèrement- maniaque, pour être un adolescent qui range aussi bien ses affaires.

Je tombais sur une petite boîte en carton, glissée dans un coin.

Elle contenait des photos.

Pourtant ma mère m'avait montré les albums familiaux, alors pourquoi je conservai cette boîte dans ma chambre ?

Mais plus que me demander ça, la vue de la première photo me fit plus pouffer de rire qu'autre chose.

Je m'étais déjà imaginé ce à quoi Tezuka avait dû ressembler en première année, mais... mais mon cerveau n'était jamais arrivé à cette conclusion.

Il était...

Bah, Tezuka.

En plus petit.  
Avec la raie de l'autre côté.

Mais je constatai qu'il avait toujours les mêmes lunettes.

J'étais à côté de lui, sur la photo. Mais j'avais déjà vu des photos de moi plus petit, donc ce n'était pas particulièrement choquant.

Et j'étais -vraiment- accroché à lui.

Je comprenais un peu pourquoi Eiji m'avait dit l'une ou l'autre fois que j'étais collé à lui en première année.

Je l'étais littéralement sur cette photo. Autant qu'Eiji peut l'être à quelqu'un, d'ailleurs.

A croire que la garçon traversait une phase que j'avais vécue il y a deux ans...

La deuxième photo... figurait toujours Tezuka et moi du temps de notre entrée au collège, ainsi qu'une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. Un garçon de notre âge, apparemment. Il faudrait que je demande à Tezuka de qui il s'agissait.

La troisième photo était de Tezuka et Eiji, toujours plutôt vieille. Tezuka revêtait pourtant déjà le jersey de titulaire, et Eiji semblait vouloir l'embêter.

La quatrième... bon, d'accord, Inui petit était presque plus drôle que Tezuka... qui était toujours le seul sur la photo à porter un jersey de titulaire.

La cinquième fut la première à ne montrer qu'une personne. Une photo de Tezuka -toujours plus petit-, alors que le garçon regardait ailleurs.

C'est à ce moment qu'un doute m'assaillit.

Je regardai fébrilement la trentaine de photos qui devaient figurer dans la boîte et mon doute se confirma.

Elles avaient un unique point commun.

Tezuka était présent sur toutes ces photos.


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais choisi de garder ça pour moi-pour l'instant.  
J'avais beau passer pas mal de temps avec Tezuka, je n'en savais pas encore assez sur lui, pas assez sur notre relation pour pouvoir tirer n'importe quelle conclusion de ce paquet de photos.

Bien sûr, j'avais des doutes. Bien sûr, ça me perturbait.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.  
Je n'aurais jamais osé demander à ma mère le pourquoi de ces photos. Ni à Tezuka.  
J'aurais pu demander à Eiji, et je me gardais cette sortie de secours pour si mon cerveau commençait à se poser trop de questions.  
Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas m'en faire, et surtout, de tâcher de me renseigner un peu plus sur notre passé commun, à Tezuka et moi.

Il fallait dire que contrairement à tous les autres, Tezuka avait plus ou moins décidé d'agir "différemment" avec moi... par rapport à avant.  
Autant il me semblait évident qu'Eiji avait dû toujours se comporter de la même façon envers moi (me laissant d'ailleurs de temps en temps à côté de la plaque vu mon amnésie), autant Tezuka avait été clair sur le fait que... que nous "avant" et nous "après" ne pouvaient être la même chose...  
... alors quel était ce nous d'avant ?

Je devais admettre que, même si je ne voulai pas partager ma trouvaille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser, très clairement plus que de raison.  
Je cherchai dans tous les faits et gestes de Tezuka le moindre indice, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : Tezuka n'était pas plus du genre à faire un geste en trop qu'à prononcer une parole en trop.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire pour avoir la réponse à ma question sans mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais le jeudi suivant la découverte des photos sous mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire partir la conversation sur un sujet proche alors que j'avais retrouver Tezuka dans le bus pour le collège.

- Tu sais, Tezuka, depuis le premier jour où je suis revenu au collège, je me suis dit que... que je comprenais comment tu fonctionnais.  
- ... ah.  
- Je veux dire, il y a quelque chose, chez toi, que je sais toujours interpréter, que je savais sûrement interpréter avant mon accident, et que les autres ne savent pas.  
- ... hmm.  
- Merci de me donner ton avis sur la question, en tout cas...

Tezuka paraissait gêné... voir embêté de ce que je racontais.  
Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

- C'est juste que... tout le monde ou presque m'a dit que j'étais le seul qui avait l'air de te comprendre. Et... enfin... j'ai souvent l'impression que je comprends plus que ce que tu ne dis. Que... qu'on a une relation spéciale, et que ça n'a pas changé avec ma perte de mémoire.

Tezuka me regarda avec intensité.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire mais en général les gens se lassent de mon caractère et ne viennent pas chercher ma compagnie. Avant ton accident, tu étais à peu près le seul qui avait l'air d'apprécier celle-ci, et maintenant...  
- ... et maintenant j'apprécie toujours ta compagnie.  
- ... hmm.  
- J'ai changé ?

Tezuka se tut quelques secondes.

- Je dirais que ta perte de mémoire t'oblige à être moins timide.  
- C'est plutôt mieux ou plutôt moins bien ?  
- C'est... différent.

Je répondis d'un sourire alors que le bus marquait l'arrêt.

* * *

Le soir suivant cette conversation, j'allais rentrer dans les vestiaires quand les voix d'Inui et Tezuka résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Alors que ma main s'approchait de la poignée, pourtant, je réalisais que... ça devait être de moi qu'ils parlaient.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'étais juste trop curieux. Je suis resté derrière la porte dans le but d'en entendre... plus.

- Et ?  
- Et rien, la conversation a repris naturellement.  
- Bah, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Même si tu ferais mieux de suivre mes conseils et de lui dire.  
- ... pas encore. Il... enfin, il a déjà assez de choses à assimiler en ce moment, non ?  
- Je pense sincèrement qu'il se pose des questions.  
- Je ne vois pas comment il saurait.  
- C'est juste que ces derniers temps... il te regarde différemment.

Inui... avait remarqué ?  
Et... et qu'est-ce que Tezuka me cachait ?

- ... Et différemment d'avant son accident aussi. Il n'a pas encore remarqué. Il ne s'en doute pas. Ca ne vaut pas la peine de le perturber pour rien.  
- Pour rien ? ... Ca se voit qu'il s'en préoccupe. Et s'il ne s'en rend pas compte bientôt, c'est toi qui va finir par craquer.  
- ... je vais bien.  
- Tu irais mieux s'il savait.  
- Non. Il serait embarrassé. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Je le connais mieux que toi.  
- Ca je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser... et si... et si les photos étaient... ? Et si Tezuka agissait différemment parce que la relation que j'avais avec lui était... différente de celle que j'avais avec les autres ?

- Tu... veux que j'en parle avec lui ?  
- Non. Ne t'en mêle pas.  
- Tezuka, c'est quelque chose qui ne regarde pas que toi mais lui aussi. Il nous a demandé à tous d'être franc avec lui... et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à lui mentir. Juste parce que... je sais, et que pour toi j'ai "omis" de lui dire.  
- Inui... s'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien. Juste... encore un peu.  
- Je te préviens, si tu attends encore longtemps, ce n'est pas à Oishi que je le dirai, ce sera à Kikumaru.  
- .......... je t'assure que ça ne sera plus long.

J'étais figé sur place. J'avais envie de fuir, j'avais envie de rentrer dans les vestiaires, j'avais envie de n'avoir rien entendu, j'avais envie de savoir.  
Au final, la décision fut facile à prendre, parce qu'avant même que je n'ai pu décider de quoi faire, la porte s'ouvrit devant moi, me laissant face à un Inui plus qu'étonné.  
Mon regard croisa celui de Tezuka et dans la seconde qui suivit, mes jambes m'avaient déjà porté quelques mètres plus loin.  
J'entendis la voix d'Inui m'appeler, mais je ne me retournai pas, continuant de courir sans vraiment savoir où j'allais.  
Le hasard fit que dans ma course, je rentrai tête baissée dans Taka-san.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Taka-san m'avait accompagné jusqu'à un banc, trouvant que j'avais l'air mal en point.

- Je... oui, ça va. Je crois que je réfléchis trop en ce moment, ça ne me réussit pas.

Taka-san émit un petit rire.

- Je suis certain que tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose... tu étais déjà comme ça avant. Ne prends pas trop sur toi, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider en ce moment.  
- Merci... merci, Taka-san.  
- Ca va aller ? Je t'accompagne au club ? Ou alors tu veux rentrer chez toi ?  
- Je... je pense que je vais rentrer directement aujourd'hui. De toute façon je ne peux pas vraiment participer au club... tu sais, dans 10 jours tout le monde arrête.  
- Hmm, Fuji me l'a dit.  
- Tu trouveras le temps de venir ?  
- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas louper ça.  
- Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.  
- Je t'accompagne au bus ? Ou alors je préviens quelqu'un ?  
- Non, pas de problème, j'y vais. Si ça ne va pas j'appellerai ma mère, de toute façon.  
- D'accord. Prends bien soin de toi, hein. Personne ne t'en voudra de te reposer.

J'avais envie de faire exactement ça : me reposer.  
Et peut-être même que je pouvais ne plus aller en cours.  
Comme si m'enfermer dans ma chambre en essayant d'oublier un peu plus allait m'aider...

* * *

Je ne tenais plus en place.  
J'avais chaud, j'étais anxieux, et j'étais incapable de me relaxer.  
J'avais remué dans tous les sens les dernières informations que j'avais eues, et je n'arrivais qu'à une seule conclusion possible : je sortais avec Tezuka.

Ca me semblait bizarre et en même temps pas, et en fait je n'arrivais pas à me faire une véritable idée là-dessus.  
Mes craintes passées s'étaient révélées justes : j'étais avec quelqu'un et je l'avais oublié. Je me sentais mal à cette idée, encore plus qu'à l'idée de sortir avec un garçon (tadam, coming-out à moi-même).  
Tezuka...  
Peut-être que son attitude face à moi était entièrement due à ce simple fait.  
J'avais oublié que je l'aimais.

J'avais quand même des goûts bizarres. Tezuka avait beau être attentionné... enfin non, à y réfléchir, il ne l'était pas plus que ça... il était, hmm, sympathique ? Non pas non plus... enfin, voilà, justement : pourquoi je l'aimais ?

Mais surtout... qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?  
Je ne me souvenais pas de ces sentiments, et je me voyais tout sauf capable de changer la relation qui s'était installée entre Tezuka et moi depuis mon accident.  
Je poussai un soupir et m'écroulai sur mon lit, quand le bruit distinctif de la sonnette résonna dans la maison.

* * *

- Oishi.

Je savais que je ne pourrais éviter ce moment indéfiniment, et d'une certain manière, je l'attendais pour enfin... savoir, mais... quand la voix de Tezuka prononça mon nom, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
Il était venu jusque chez moi, vu que j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter -au moins pour ce soir.

- Je... Viens.

Je l'invitais à me suivre, persuadé que Tezuka connaissait déjà le chemin qui menait à ma chambre, même si c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait depuis mon accident.  
Il déposa son sac juste derrière la porte, comme à son habitude et...  
... comme à son habitude ?

- Te... Tezuka... tu es déjà venu ici, hein ?

Il sembla surpris de la réponse mais acquiesça doucement.

- Et... les dernières fois que tu es venu... est-ce que tu as posé ton sac au même endroit ?

Il devait vraiment trouver mes questions bizarres...

- ... oui. J'ai tendance à toujours mettre mes affaires là.  
- Je... m'en suis souvenu. Je me suis dit "ah, il met son sac au même endroit que d'habitude", quand tu l'as posé.  
- Oishi, tu...  
- Je sais c'est pas grand chose, mais... c'est la première fois que ça me le fait... je...

Tezuka sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

- ...... Ca montre que tu es sur la voie de la guérison, non ? J'espère que... tout te reviendra vite.

Je poussai un léger soupir, me souvenant du pourquoi Tezuka avait dû venir jusqu'ici.

- Tu es sûr ? A croire la discussion que j'ai entendue tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose que tu préfèrerais que je ne sache pas.  
- ...... Disons que je pense que... tu serais mal à l'aise de l'apprendre.

Je répondis par un sourire, et sortis un des cartons de sous mon lit, retrouvant sans difficulté la petite boîte qui m'avait fait me poser des questions en premier lieu.  
Je la tendis à Tezuka, qui l'ouvrit sans rien me demander.  
Il regarda un certain temps la première photo, tentant d'y comprendre quelque chose, puis passa à la seconde, puis la troisième.

- Disons que depuis que j'ai trouvé... 'ça' sous mon lit, je me dis qu'il y a bien... une raison.

Tezuka passa plus rapidement d'une photo à l'autre, réalisant peut-être enfin quel était leur point commun.

- ...... je ne sais pas comment je vais le prendre, mais, je... je préfèrerais que tout soit clair... Tezuka.  
- ... Tu... c'était vraiment... sous ton lit ?  
- Hmm. Telle une boîte à trésor.  
- ...... je......  
- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

Tezuka sembla perturbé, passant ses doigts sous ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- ... bien sûr.

Nous prîmes place tous les deux, et je décidai d'attendre. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- ......... ça change tout.  
- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ta discussion avec Inui tout à l'heure n'aurait pas suffit à me mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
- Non, je veux dire... tu ne devrais pas avoir ces photos. Tu, enfin... tu n'es pas 'censé' avoir ces sentiments pour moi.  
- ... hein ?  
- Je... nous ne sommes 'que' des meilleurs amis.

Je rougis à l'énorme gaffe que je venais de faire, culpabilisant d'avoir sans doute révélé le plus grand secret que je devais bien garder.

- Euh... je...  
- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je savais bien que cette question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, vu que je ne pouvais deviner les décisions que j'avais dû prendre avant l'accident.  
Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre en baissant la tête.

- ...... je ne sais pas.

Tezuka poussa un long soupir.

- La chose que je te cache, ce dont je parlais avec Inui tout à l'heure, c'est que je t'aime. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu étais au courant, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Que je te considère comme plus qu'un ami n'a jamais changé quoi que ce soit à la relation que nous entretenions, et j'avais peur que dans l'état où tu étais maintenant, ce ne serait pas le cas. J'espère... j'espère que je me trompais.  
- ...... Tezuka...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que font ces photos sous ton lit. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence que je sois sur toutes.  
- ... Tezuka...  
- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Il se leva et attrapa son sac, alors que j'étais encore sous le choc.  
Comment arriverai-je à assimiler tout ça ?  
Mais je savais une chose, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir maintenant.

- Tezuka.

Il se retourna vers moi.  
Juste un instant, avant de prendre le chemin de la porte.

- Tezuka !

Il s'arrêta.

- ... oui ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.  
Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine en imaginant ce que Tezuka pouvait ressentir... ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, à aimer quelqu'un sans être aimé en retour... à voir ce quelqu'un avoir un grave accident et oublier jusqu'à son existence... à découvrir ces photos de lui...  
Une larme quitta un de mes yeux, glissant le long de ma joue.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, avec une expression dans ses yeux qui ne m'était pas habituelle.

- ... je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main.

- ... Pardon.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Je sentis mes pleurs redoubler à ces paroles, et entendis Tezuka pousser un léger soupir.  
Il posa son sac à nouveau et s'approcha de moi, osant passer un bras autour de mes épaules.  
Mon visage vint se placer près de son cou alors que sa main gauche glissait sur mes cheveux.

- Ne pleure pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
- ... mais... Tezuka...  
- Je suis déjà bien heureux de te connaître et d'être ton ami. Et par-dessus tout que tu sois sorti indemne de ton accident. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal 'avant', et tu n'as rien fait de mal 'maintenant', non plus.

Je restais quelques instants dans ses bras avant de m'écarter.  
Il m'offrait la possibilité de ne rien changer.

- Tezuka, tu... enfin, je... je m'excuse. Si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce qu'on peut rester amis comme avant le temps... le temps que je mette ça au clair.  
- ... je ne demande rien de plus.

J'esquissai un petit sourire et lui tendit ma main, qu'il saisit fermement.  
Tezuka était mon meilleur ami.  
Pas plus, pas moins.


End file.
